


Packing Lunch

by captainhoyw



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, reasonable and not disgusting content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhoyw/pseuds/captainhoyw
Summary: Choerry packs Yeojins lunch.





	Packing Lunch

Choerry packs Yeojins lunch. 

\- time skip - 

Yeojin appreciates the effort her unnie put into making her lunch.


End file.
